


Alphabet Soup (Gentle) Choutarou Ootori

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [7]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You smiled as you watched the grey-haired eighth-grader practicing with his best friend and doubles partner, Shishido.You couldn’t understand how someone as kind and gentle as Choutarou managed to become friends with someone as rough and tough as Shishido.
Relationships: Ohtori Choutarou/Reader
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Gentle) Choutarou Ootori

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 103 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Choutarou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **G** is for _gentle_ ]

You smiled as you watched the grey-haired eighth-grader practicing with his best friend and doubles partner, Shishido.

You couldn’t understand how someone as kind and gentle as Choutarou managed to become friends with someone as rough and tough as Shishido. He was, by far, the most gentle and caring boy the world had to offer, even more so than Seigaku’s Oishi. You even found yourself questioning if he was a _real_ person sometimes.

Choutarou sent you a smile as he approached the bench, kissing your cheek gently before going back to practice.

The best part?

The gentle boy of Hyotei was all _yours_.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
